vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vikavolt
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Vikavolt Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (equal gender ratio) Age: Varies Classification: Stag Beetle Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Acrobatics, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Earth Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Dynamax, Resistance to Fighting, Steel, Grass, and Electric attacks Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other 3rd stage evolutions, like Dugtrio) Speed: Relativistic (Superior to previous forms, which can react to Seismic Toss and comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can take hits from Heracross and Pinsir) Stamina: High (Should have comparable stamina to Raticate or Poliwrath) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High in battle (Pokemon have naturally high battle prowess). Instinctual otherwise Weaknesses: Rock and Fire Type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Battery:' Increases the power of ally's special attacks. *'Levitate:' Immunity to Ground- type moves. Moves By Level-Up *'Charge:' Vikavolt charges its power, raising its special defense and doubling the power of its next electric move *'Vice Grip:' Vikavolt grips down on the opponent with its pincers. *'String Shot:' Vikavolt shoots the opponent with sticky silk, slowing them down. *'Mud-Slap:' Vikavolt throws mud on the opponent, doing damage and lowering their accuracy. *'Bite:' Vikavolt bites the opponent with dark energy. This has a chance to make them flinch, and lose a turn. *'Bug Bite:' Vikavolt uses bug energy to bite the opponent, eating whatever item they're holding, as long as it's edible. *'Spark:' Vikavolt surrounds itself in electricity and tackles the opponent. This has a chance to paralyze the target. *'Acrobatics:' Vikavolt nimbly attacks the target, doing double damage if Vikavolt's not holding anything. *'Crunch:' Vikavolt uses a more powerful darkness bite, which can potentially lower the opponent's defense. *'X-Scissor:' Vikavolt slashes the opponent with its pincers like they were scissors. *'Dig:' Vikavolt goes underground, and then blindsides the opponent from under them with a tackle imbued with earth energy. *'Discharge:' Vikavolt releases a large field of electricity, doing damage and potentially paralyzing all in range. *'Iron Defense:' Vikavolt sharply increases its defense by hardening its body like iron. *'Thunderbolt:' Vikavolt lets loose a powerful bolt of electricity on the opponent, potentially paralyzing them. *'Air Slash:' Vikavolt launches a blade of air at the opponent. This has a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Guillotine:' Vikavolt uses its pincers to attempt an OHKO with a tearing attack. *'Bug Buzz:' Vikavolt vibrates its wings, creating a damaging sound wave and has a chance to lower the target's special defense. *'Zap Cannon:' Vikavolt fires a powerful ball of electricity, guaranteeing paralysis if it hits. *'Agility:' Vikavolt lightens its body, sharply increasing its speed. By Breeding *'Electroweb:' Vikavolt fires an electric web from its body to capture the opponent, doing damage and lowering speed. *'Endure' Vikavolt braces for impact, making the next attack to hit it after using this move impossible to defeat it. *'Harden:' Vikavolt hardens its body, raising its defense. *'Mud Shot:' Vikavolt shoots a powerful torrent of mud at the opponent, lowering speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Insects Category:Bugs Category:Pokemon Category:Monsters Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dynamax Users